wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scorch (Moon)
Notes Revamping in January 2020. Appearance Her scales are mainly red with scorch marks from her wings which have firescales where the normal silver NightWing scales would be. Speaking of silver scales, she has the mind-reader silver scales under her eyes like Moonwatcher or Darkstalker. Her eyes are seafoam green (nobody really knows why, but she was born at the beach). Not all her black scales are scorched, her horns and underbelly were naturally black. You might also see a few orange or yellow scales here and there. The scorch marks are from birth, but she has gained fire resistance to her firescales, but not other dragon's fire (yet again, nobody knows why). Scorch is also pretty scrawny, even though she probably eats 86.5 big fat papayas every day. Personality •Sassy •Sarcastic •Spoiled •Rude •Mean •Cruel •Lazy •Only nice if she has to be •Mother-like •Emo Relationships Stardancer Scorch's girlfriend which she met in the NightWing Island. They've been dating for three years now. They met after Scorch's mother died (more on that later) and Scorch and Sunset has to fly all the way to the NightWing Island on their own. Scorch's father's friend was Stardancer's mom, so they saw each other often. They started dating about two months later, and tried to keep it a secret. But, Sunset found out. She never told their parents, though. That's why they typically avoid each other around their parents. They typically get along, except for some bickering about the adult dragons. Chartreuse Scorch's ex-boyfriend. They met when Scorch, her mother, and her sister flew to the Mud Kingdom by the Diamond Spray Delta to meet her mother's friend Underbrush. Chartreuse, along with Rusty and Nest were Underbrush's dragonets that Bonfire (Scorch's mother) thought had died due to Underbrush drinking rusty water. (Some of Underbrush's dragonets did ''pass away right before or shortly after birth due to the rust, their names Mosquito, Mulch, Amethyst, and Mississippi.) Scortreuse was only a thing for a little while since they were eight, and they had to fly back to the Sky Kingdom wingtip three times during their relationship to go see their dad (Shadowburst). Plus, Bonfire told lies about Chartreuse just because she wanted Scorch to date a SkyWing or NightWing so the rust !ight not be inherited and that her dragonets could be normal. Sunset Scorch's little sister. And trust me, there is a 'HUGE''' age difference. Sunset is five and Scorch is twelwe. And this is Dragon years! Anyway, Scorch looks out for her little sister. Sunset gets bullied sometimes gets bullied for her wings that look like a ladybug's. Even under all that sarcasm and stuff, there's a good older sister who will do anything for her younger sister. Hibiscus One of the RainWing dragonets that Scorch babysits. He is always getting into trouble. this is when Scorch has to bring out her mother-like side again. Hibiscus also likes to learn. She reads to him every time she's with him. (He's also secretly her favorite, but don't tell the other dragonets I said that.) Jungle Another RainWing that Scorch babysits. She fake-sleeps whenever Scorch tried to do something with her. Nightcrawler A NightWing that Scorch babysits. He always tried to burn the entire kingdom down. Bonfire Her deceased mother. She was a SkyWing who's scales glowed like a firescales'. They had a distant relationship, always getting into arguments. But, they still loved each other. Scorch finally realized what she ad did wrong after Bonfire died, and now tried her harvest to be nice to other dragons. Shadowburst Her father. Scorch only saw Shadowburst when she went to the wingtip of Pyrrhia every month or so. But, he did help raise her until shortly after Sunset was born. She lives with him now, and so does Sunset, since Bonfire died. He taught them everything Bonfire didnt , and they are slowly throwing their relationship. Underbrush Scorch knew Underbrush from dating Chartreuse and going to visit her every second week of the month. Their relationship was a more distant one, since they didn't know each other that well. Plus, she only saw her twelve weeks a year. But, she still considered her a friend. Rusty Also known from dating Chartreuse, he was just someone that she talked to when there was nobody else to talk to. Still considered a friend. Nest The first dragonet that Scorch babysat. She would take care of her and sometimes Sunset would play with her. Another considered a friend. Stardancer's Mom Scorch knew Stardancer's mom from her being her dad's friend and her girlfriend's mom. One of her friends that she talked to a lot. Backstory Her parents met fifteen years ago when her dad was with Queen Battlewinner looking for a new home. Her mom was on patrol to make sure no suspicious dragons were in the north Sky Kingdom. She attacked them so they'd go away, but she was stabbed. Shadowburst had pity for her and helped her after Battlewinner left. She had him chained up in her necklace made from a very strong metal. Bonfire thought this was annoying and threatened to bring him to Scarlet's arena. Two years later, they had an egg. This was Scorch's egg. It took a year to hatch (normal hatch time for a Dragon egg). The dragonet started burning once she got out. The beach waves saved her. Then they could see her eyecolor. Seafoam. The called her Scorch after the event in which she almost died. Seven years later, Sunset came along and they thought everything would go well. They were mistaken. Shadowburst flew back to the NightWing Island leaving Bonfire as the only one to raise Scorch and Sunset. Scorch could help, but it just wasn't the same without a father figure for such a young dragonet like Sunset. So, they flew to the Diamond Spray Delta to see one of Bonfire's old friends from early on in the war, Umderbrush. They saw her one week a month. She helped raise them, and Sunset has dragonets her age to play with. And Chartreuse was charming. That relationship didn't last long. Bonfire's lies caused them to break up. One day, Bonfire said to stay with Underbrush, so they did. They waited three days. She never came. Then, a SeaWing came from Possibility in the northwest. He told them the bad news. (You can probably guess what) She died at the attack on the SeaWing Summer Palace. They went to Possibility for a few days with Underbrush and the SeaWing, whose name was Tidepool. Then, Scorch and Sunset flew to the NightWing island, which they had only been there once before, and almost got lost at-or in this case above-the ocean. They found their way. Shadowburst taught them everything Bonfire didn't. Battlewinner didn't like them, but Shadowburst convinced her to let them stay. There, Scorch met Stardancer. Then Glory came blah blah. You know the rest. Then she became a babysitter. Family Tree Bonfire (mother), Shadowburst (father), Sunset (sister), NIghthawk (brother, deceased), Kestrel (aunt, deceased), Chameleon (uncle), Peril (cousin), Ember (cousin, deceased), Redtail (grandma) Morrowseer (uncle), Secretkeeper (aunt), Moonwatcher (cousin) Trivia Gallery C30a365c-89e2-4bff-80f6-53404835f310.png|Scorch by me IMG_20191018_091332.jpg|Scorch by me Scorch.png|Jada Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Occupation (Criminal)